Besuch
by weird-but-wonderful
Summary: Das Haus Eppes erhält ungewöhnlichen Besuch.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Numb3rs.

* * *

**Besuch**

Niemand ist zu Hause, zumindest steht kein Auto vor dem Haus. Mit dem Schlüssel, der immer im Blumentopf neben der Tür liegt, öffne ich die Tür und trete ein. Sofort umhüllt mich der Duft von Holz, mit dem der Eingangsbereich vertäfelt ist, der dadurch sehr viel Charme bekommt. Ich lege meine Hand an die Wand und kann es spüren, die Maserung unter meinen Fingern ist rau.  
Links ist das Wohnzimmer, in dem er häufig fernsieht, denn seine Sportanalogien haben einen Grund. Auf der anderen Seite des Flures schließen die Küche und das Esszimmer an. In diesen Räumen verbringt er viel Zeit mit seiner Familie, aber auch mit seinen Freunden. Noch kann ich nicht dazukommen, aber das wird sich hoffentlich bald ändern. Auf dem Tisch sind Abdrücke eines Bechers zu sehen, und zwar direkt an seinem Platz, also ist er nicht der sauberste. Das muss er aber auch nicht sein.

Ich verlasse das Haus durch den Hintereingang und gehe in den Garten. Im letzten Herbst hat er hier Laub geharkt und ich habe ihm dabei zugeschaut. In jeder seiner Bewegungen hat Eleganz gesteckt, etwas das man nicht lernt sondern einfach hat. Genau das ist er in meinen Augen, eine intellektuelle Schönheit, die ich in meinem Leben nicht missen möchte. Hier im Garten sind auch seine Fische. Dieser Ort ist voller schöner Erinnerungen und vor allem Bildern, doch ich gehe weiter in die Garage.  
Wenn er hier drin ist, liegt meistens feiner Kreidestaub in der Luft, der von seiner Arbeit stammt. Wie oft ich ihn schon betrachtet habe, wenn er bahnbrechende Formel an eine der Tafeln geschrieben hat, kann ich nicht sagen, aber es ist immer wieder ein Erlebnis. An einer arbeitet er gerade, denn sie steht noch an der Tafel, auf die ich zugehe. Langsam schreibe ich mit dem rechten Zeigefinger die Formel in der Luft nach, die in ihrer Gesamtheit wunderschön ist. Sie hat Stil und Klasse, genau wie er. Oft habe ich ihn schon in seinen Formeln wiederentdeckt, aber er weiß davon nichts.

Noch immer habe ich nicht mein Ziel erreicht, weshalb ich die Garage wieder verlasse und ins Haus zurückkehre, das immer noch still und menschenleer ist. Ich gehe die Treppe hoch ins Obergeschoss, vom Flur gehen vier Türen weg, zwei links, zwei rechts. Alle stehen offen, so dass ich in alle einen Blick werfen kann. Das geräumigste Zimmer auf der rechten Seite beherbergt das elterliche Schlafzimmer. Daneben befindet sich das Bad. Auf der linken Seite ist ein Gästezimmer und sein Schlafzimmer.  
Das Bad betrete ich zuerst. Auf der Anrichte unter dem Spiegel stehen verschiedene Männerparfums. Schon der erste, entweichende Duft beim Öffnen der Flasche verrät mir, welches ihm gehört, denn diesen Duft kenne und liebe ich sehr. Im Waschbecken liegt ein pechschwarzes Haar, das vermutlich seins ist. Auch dieser Raum hat ein schönes Ambiente, was definitiv sein Verdienst ist, denn er hat Geschmack, auch wenn ihm manchmal Ausrutscher passieren.

Einen Raum, sein Zimmer, habe ich noch nicht betreten. Die Tür liegt schräg gegenüber vom Bad, ein Katzensprung und schon habe ich die Tür passiert. Zu Westen hat dieser Raum ein Fenster, durch das er eine schöne Aussicht auf Bäume und alte Häuser hat, darum beneide ich ihn regelrecht.  
Das Zimmer hat er passend zum Haus möbliert, gleichzeitig aber auch spartanisch. Ein Holzbett, ein überfülltes Bücherregal, ein Kleiderschrank und direkt vor dem Fenster sein Schreibtisch. Darauf steht sein offener Laptop, auf dessen Bildschirm blinkt die Nachricht, dass er eine neue E-Mail erhalten hat.  
Neugierig gehe ich darauf zu und öffne sie. Beim Anblick des Absenders kocht Wut in mir hoch, denn er hat mich hintergangen, er hat sich mit ihr verabredet. Die ganze Zeit habe ich es schon geahnt, dass er mich mit ihr betrügt, mit ihr ausgeht. Wie kann er mir das nur antun? Ich weiß, was ich tun muss und markiere die E-Mail, um anschließend den Mülleimer anzuklicken, den ich danach leere. Jetzt ist sie weg und er bleibt bei mir.  
Mittlerweile ist es spät geworden und ich möchte nur noch schlafen, darum lege ich mich in sein Bett, in dem ich in seiner Begleitung den Rest meines Lebens verbringen möchte. Für den Moment schließe ich die Augen, doch alleine ist es leer und trostlos, einfach nur ein Holzbett, in dem ich liege.

Also stehe ich wieder auf, verlasse das Zimmer, gehe die Treppe hinunter und fahre zu mir nach Hause, was bald unser gemeinsames zu Hause sein wird. Dort lege ich mich in mein eigenes Bett und denke wie an allen anderen Abenden auch nur an ihn.

Ein neuer Morgen ist angebrochen. Ich betrete das California Institute of Science und gehe an vielen Gesichtern vorbei, die ich kenne, doch nur seines sticht aus der Menge heraus. „Guten Morgen, Professor Eppes", begrüße ich ihn, als er an mir vorbeigeht und schaue ihm noch lange hinterher, nachdem er weitergegangen ist.


End file.
